Two for One
This is the 1st episode to Ben 10: Forces Unknown. Summary A family secret has been revealed. Vilgax has returned. Plot In the gym, Kevin is watching what he thinks is Ben, punching and kicking a punching bag. Gwen drags Ben into the gym to show him a new move she learned from Tae Kwon Doe class. After questioning the unknown Ben look-a-like, Kevin thinks its Albedo, with a new watch. Kevin and Ben attack him. James easily beats them hand to hand. Ben transforms into Humongousaur and Kevin absorbs a nearby pole. James is surprised. He grins and transforms into Humongousaur as well. The teen provides more than a fight. Gwen steps in and ends the battle. They leave and go to the Rustbucket. James waits for Ben and Co. outside the Rustbucket and Max comes back for fishing and mistakes him for Ben. (Later at Ben's house) Max is scavenging through a few boxes. James sits in the living room couch. Carl and Sandra return home. Max and Carl get into an argument. James tells them that is uncle told him to be home by nine. He leaves; as he walks out, he passes by Ben. Ben walks in and asks what is going on. Max left to let Sandra and Carl talk to Ben. (Elsewhere) James asks his uncle Roy if any of the things he heard from Max was true. Roy says he knows little about James' birth. He tells him when they leave back to their home in Texas he would show him the adoption papers. James says he is going to the house. James transforms into X-Ray and flies out the front door. (In Outer space) Vilgax's droids are searching for the Omnitrix's signal. (Down on Earth, the next morning) Ben, Gwen, and Kevin) are driving along the highway, when an explosion occurs nearby. Ben, get's out of the car and transforms into Jetray. Kevin and Gwen follow. James as X-Ray was flying back to the hotel, when he caught eye of the smoke. He turns back around. Kevin and Ben are trying to help the people out of their cars, and Gwen is trying to hold back the fire. X-Ray lands. Characters *James Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Roy Villains *Vilgax Aliens Used *Humongousaur (Ben X2 and James X2) *X-Ray (X2) *Jetray *Blizard (James X2) *Swampfire (James) *Big Chill Major Events *﻿James is introduced. *X-Ray is introduced. *Blizard is introduced. *Vilgax has returned since the original series. Quotes *Vilgax stood up and fired a lightning bolt out of his right palm. Humongousaur took the hit dead on. Humongousaur got on one knee. Humongousaur said "wonder what made Squidward mad," Vigax walked over to Humongousaur, grabbed his face and punched him in the stomach. *Ben stuck out his hand and James shook it. Ben said “nice work,” he paused for a second and said “brother,” James grinned and said “you two, little brother.” Ben said, “I’m six minutes younger than you,” James grinned said “so, you’re still my little brother.” Trivia ﻿ ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Category:Ben 10: Forces Unknown Episodes Category:Ben 10: Forces Unknown